One in a Galaxy
by LaurenA007
Summary: Robin Jupiter Spencer is a normal seven year old girl from the planet Earth... Or so she thought! She already knew she was adopted from birth, but never knew her real family were metal aliens from another planet! Sinking that in is enough for a child, so what about when she is transported to their home planet? Or when she meets two young seekling twins...


**Robin's POV**

Daddy always said that I was special, that I was made for great things. Things that I couldn't even imagine in the entire world! Things that didn't make sense and yet still made sense at the same time; So how can I make sense of them? I'm just a kid at the end of the day, and I would be for another eleven years.

"Robby! C'mere a sec."

That's my Daddy. My name is Robin Jupiter Spencer, other wise known as Rob, Robby and even Spence by my Daddy.

"Coming!" I reply. I put down my book on star gazing and went to the basement, or the place where anything could happen. My Dad Brian Spencer is a mechanical engineer at my Uncle's garage, he hasn't gone to work in a while but Daddy says that he's on vacation. I reach the last few steps when Daddy picks me up spinning, luckily he sits me down on his soft chair before I throw up!

I notice a white sheet covering something on the workbench, looks like it was around the size of my arm?

"What's that?" I ask. He motions his hand, as to say 'go and check it out'. I shrug and rip the sheet from the table, where a see...

"A plane?"

"A jet Robby, what ya think?" He asks me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's pretty! What colour is it?" It kinda looks red but maybe purple?

"Maroon Hun." Ah.. well I was close!

"...Just needs a few more parts and it's ready to take off!" Daddy said while looking in the cardboard box or the 'Parts Box' as Daddy calls it. But he's low on parts since he hasn't gone to work, when I asked him he just said he couldn't go back yet. Something about when Uncle gets back from his vacation?

"Oww" I yelp

"Ya chest hurt'n Rob?" Daddy asks, I just nod in return as I clench my hand on my chest where my heart is. I've had heart problems since I was a baby, doctors say its Broken Heart syndrome. But I've never had my heart broken! I never knew my real parents and Daddy has never married anyone before. We lost our dog Boomer last year, but I've pains in my heart a LOT longer than a year. The only thing that helps is being chest to chest with Daddy, rocking me until the pain goes away. I ask how he does it, but Daddy just say...

"I'm ya Daddy, it's ma job to protect ya."

Doctors guessed I had already bonded with my birth mother, so when separated my heart felt abandoned. I was kinda sad when I found out that my parents didn't want me, but was reminded that of they never gave me up; I wouldn't have my Daddy now. And I wouldn't give him up for anything, even if we weren't related by blood, we still loved each other and that's all that matters to us. Daddy has short brown shaggy hair with dark blue eyes, while I have chest long golden brown hair with electric blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I must have fell asleep because I woke up on the sofa. I heard whispers coming from outside, then I heard a yell. I know that yell anywhere!

I open the front door to see Daddy yelling at three men in uniform on our porch...

"Daddy?" I call out, hoping he wouldn't be mad I interrupted him. He knows I hate it when he yells!

"Everything's fine Rob, go back inside." He tells me in a calm voice, as if to pretend that nothing was wrong. But of course I know better than that! I was gonna ask him why when I saw all three men staring at me, the one in the middle with the tag saying kneeled in front of me.

"Hey there. Are you Robin?" How did he know my name? Unless he figured it out when Daddy called me Rob?

"I said no! I don't give a shit who ya work with! Ya'll better get of my property before I kick ya ass!" I started at my Daddy in shock. He's never swore in front of me before, that he knew of... I've never seen him so mad at strangers before!

Lennox looked back at the other two men and they nodded their heads. Lennox just sighed and walked back to Daddy.

"Sir, we're not looking for trouble alright?" He said calmly to my Daddy.

"Like hell ya not! Taking ma kid away looks like trouble to me!"

Taking me away? Why would these strangers wanna take me away from Daddy? Was I bad? Did I do something wrong? I don't wanna go! I quickly ran and clung to my Daddy's leg like a monkey, not letting go. Daddy tells me I'm mature for me age, and I don't care if I look like a baby right now... They're trying to take me!

"Mr Spence if I may?" The tallest man spoke up. I looked over and noticed he had dark blue hair with really bright blue eyes, like mine! His tag spelt _?_

"... We have shown our documents to show our identities and proof what we speak of is not false. That this child is the daughter of two of my soldiers." His voice was sooo deep!

"And? Ya think I'm just gonna give her to ya? That I didn't raise her for the last seven years?! You're soldiers gave her up. Ya get that? They didn't want her, I did! She's mine!" My Dad picked me up and brought me close to his chest and I could hear how quick his heart was beating. He really is scared!

"Perhaps it would be best if we spoke somewhere more private? Let us take you both to our base and speak things calmly? For Robins sake." Pax tried. If they wore uniform they must be important right? Like the army or something!

Dad just sighed and gripped me and little tighter, I knew this was hard for him. What if they took us and separated us and we never see each other again? He looked into my eyes for a minute, asking what we should do. I don't wanna go but what if it was something important! These guys know my birth parents right? I could get some answers about why they left me!

I nod my head and he agrees to go with them. Lennox leads us to a big black GMC, while the other guy drives us. Tag spells _._ We sit next to each other in the back seats, holding hands like we never wanna let go. I made him say yes!

I just hope I don't regret it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Hello everyone!  
I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!  
Can you guess which characters Robin and her Dad met?  
And who are Robins parents?  
Let me know if you want me to continue One in a Galaxy :) _**


End file.
